El Amor Es
by Allice Luna-tica Lemmon
Summary: El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor es todo eso y mucho más.
1. El Amor

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Honey, Gogo/OC, Fred/OC, Wasabi/OC.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship.

**Sinopsis: **El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor es todo eso y mucho más.

**Advertencias: **Posibles spoilers de la película.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Próximamente **LEMON **leve (porque Hiro no sabe ser un niño bueno).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad del genio Walt Disney y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**El Amor**

_"Esto es amor, candela estremecida_  
><em>empujando la noche de la vida<em>  
><em>hacia la madrugada de la muerte."<em>

- Carlos Castro Saavedra.

* * *

><p>—¡Hiro!<p>

Él se gira sonriente cuando escucha una voz animada llamarlo, y cuando ve a Honey Lemon acercarse a él con la bolsa de mano y el pelo recogido. (Hiro sabe) que está hermosa, y (ella no sabe) que él piensa que es bonita y por eso siempre apoya a Gogo cuando lo dice. Esa mañana, Honey le prometió a Hiro acompañarlo a su casa (como viene haciendo desde hace tanto tiempo).

—Supongo que no te habrás olvidado de mí —dice Honey. Hiro ríe; como si eso fuera posible. Honey es su amiga después de todo. Hiro jamás olvida a sus amigos. Eso Honey lo sabe muy bien. Baymax es un ejemplo.

Ambos salen de la universidad con rumbo a la cafetería de la tía Cass. Hiro no dice nada, porque valora los momentos de intimidad que pasa con cada uno de sus amigos, independientemente de los otros. Evoca con nostalgia los instante compartidos con Gogo, en el taller. Los agradables convites en casa de Fred, todas las tardes que no están con la tía Cass. Y las charlas con Wasabi, que lo considera su hermano menor. Y las noches, cuando se recuesta junto a Baymax en la cama de Tadashi y huele la almohada (buscando) anhelando el aroma de su hermano. Y aquellos paseos solitarios bajo la luz de la luna que comparte con Honey, cada tarde, siempre, siempre los martes. Honey se pasa un mechón por detrás de la oreja, y se le caen las gafas. Ambos ríen y bromean, y en un momento dado, Hiro tiene el (impulso) de cogerle la mano, aunque no sabe por qué. Pero se contiene, y mete la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para que no le traicione. Honey habla, Hiro la escucha. Él (dice) que esta noche hay un clima bonito, y luego se pregunta por qué dijo algo tan trillado. Honey dice que sí, y le mira sonriente.

Ambos siguen caminando; Hiro llega a su casa y Honey lo despide con un beso en la mejilla. Hiro sonríe y la despide con la mano, mientras ve a Honey irse, pero no siente ningún sentimiento especial ni un retortijón en el estómago que florezca sospechas.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Y aquí está, mi primer Hironey (HiroxHoney). Muchos de ustedes probablemente se sorprenderán; porque sé que muchos de ustedes prefieren el Hirogo. Pero, honestamente, a mí el Hirogo no me llama nada. Bueno, tal vez un poquito, pero se parece al Hiccstrid (y yo el Hiccstrid no lo aguanto, lo detesto). En fin, que Hironey es como el Mericcup: me encantan, aunque no llegan a la altura del Toothcup (o Himax, en este caso). Pero, aunque soy 100% Himax, le prometí a mi amiga Sarah escribir este Hironey, y realmente espero que les haya gustado. Oh pero no será únicamente Hironey, tengo mis ases bajo la manga (porque me gustan los giros inesperados). Y, ¿cómo no? el amor no nace de un momento a otro, todo eso lleva tiempo. Por eso pienso desarrollar su relación de la manera más larga posible; y, aunque sean drabbles, espérense varios capítulos de esto.

Próximo drabble: El Amor es Paciente.

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	2. Es Paciente

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Honey, Gogo/OC, Fred/OC, Wasabi/OC.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship.

**Sinopsis: **El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor es todo eso y mucho más.

**Advertencias: **Posibles spoilers de la película.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Próximamente **LEMON **leve (porque Hiro no sabe ser un niño bueno).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad del genio Walt Disney y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Es Paciente**

_"La paciencia es un árbol de raíz amarga pero de frutos muy dulces."_

- Proverbio persa.

* * *

><p>Hiro llegó al laboratorio de la universidad más temprano de lo usual. No sabía cómo, no sabía por qué, simplemente sentía algo dentro de su pecho indicándole que tenía que llegar antes. Baymax lo acompañaba; hacia ya demasiado tiempo que su amigo lo seguía a todas partes, y, aunque no hacia lo mismo en la universidad, de vez en cuando lo traía. Hiro sabía perfectamente que a Baymax le gustaba visitar el laboratorio, descansar en él y vigilarlo para que no se lastimara. Por ello Hiro lo llevaba cuando su tía Cass se lo permitía, que no era la mayoría del tiempo.<p>

Cuando llegó no le sorprendió ver que no había nadie. Miró el reloj. Seis de la mañana. Hiro por un instante se arrepintió de haber seguido su presentimiento, cuando se oyó una puerta abrirse a su espalda y Hiro se giró. Suspiró aliviado cuando vio que en el umbral estaba parada Honey. Bueno, al menos Baymax y él no estarían solos en ese lugar. Honey se quedó paralizada a medio camino cuando vio a Hiro parado en medio de la estancia. Ninguno dijo nada, absolutamente nada. No era necesario. Hiro solo tuvo que mirarla por un momento para comprender que algo le pasaba. Baymax se limitaba a mirar de un lado a otro con curiosidad. Incluso él era lo bastante listo como para sentir la tensión en el aire. Tan tenso que pudo haberse cortado con una navaja. De repente, Honey se sobresaltó y su bolso se resbaló de su hombro.

—¡Hiro! —exclamó, poniéndose colorada. Hiro la miró confuso—. Oh, yo solo... Um, yo solo... —Hiro frunció el ceño cuando notó una llave tirada en el piso. Que él recordara, no se la había prestado a Honey...

—Honey, ¿qué haces con la copia de la llave de mi laboratorio? —preguntó, acercándose un poco para tomarla. Honey se lo impidió, tomándola rápidamente. Su sonrojo aumentó.

—Um, esto, yo, um... —Hiro estaba sinceramente confundido ya—. Yo solo... yo solo... intentaba... quería... Tadashi... Cada mañana... Tu laboratorio, era suyo, ¿sabes? Y él solía pasar su tiempo ahí... Y yo... yo solía... visitarlo... visitarle... Todas las tardes... —conforme más hablaba, sus palabras se escapaban atropelladas y se confundían una con la otra. Hiro se acerca a Honey lo suficiente como para verla derramar algunas lágrimas, y mientras ella se quitaba los lentes para secar el cristal, él comprendió. Comprendió que Honey quería mucho a Tadashi; más de lo que él pensaba.

Hiro invitó a Honey a su laboratorio con la menor turbación posible, y desde allí la observó recorrer el lugar, y acariciar cada rincón y mirar con nostalgia los lugares en los que solía pasar tiempo con Tadashi.

En ocasiones como esa, Hiro se sentía muy mal y abrazaba a Honey para calmarla. Ella empezó a llorar a su hombro, como siempre, y Hiro le besó la cabeza, como siempre. Honey empezó a sentirse segura en brazos de Hiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Bueno, intentaré hacer esto como drabbles largos, o mejor dicho, como capítulos cortos. En este, como pueden ver, el amor es paciente: Hiro sabe que debe esperar a Honey, porque se siente triste, se siente mal. Sip, como pensaron: Honey estaba enamorada de Tadashi. ¿Será que Hiro está condenado a vivir para siempre a la sombra de su hermano? Contesto comentarios:

_Snow Heaven: _¡Hermana Menor Lemmon y Divergente! (?) XD tú eres Divergente, yo soy el Sinsajo xD. Claro que sé que amas el Hirogo, pero si te contagié el Himax puedo hacerlo con el Hironey, wuajaja xD.

_Abel Lacie Kiryu: _Hiro y Honey son tan pastelosos como Hiccup y Rapunzel *corazón* Oh ya verás, espero que te este giro inesperado te haya gustado xD. Aquí, en la vida real ¡de inocente no tiene nada! (¿Lo viste presumiendo su belleza en Facebook? Ese creído...). Hironey es el Ruffcup de BH6, de mis tres parejas favoritas de Hiccup son Mericcup. Descuida, puedo esperar... Siempre que sean sabrosos :v xD.

_Goldengate24: _Gracias :D Intentaré alargar este, como fic, no como drabbles. ¿Qué te pareció? (No puedo explayarme mucho porque tengo otras historias que atender *se lima las uñas de manera super cool y tropieza con su cabello*) D: Maldito karma. Sobre hacerte llorar no sé xD, sobre mojarte las pantis, pues no tengo eso planeado, pero quien sabe xD.

_hikary-neko: _Yo también acabo de hacer la tarea D: ¡La escuela me absorbe! Es que soy Disneyfan y entre los Disneyfans estamos con la fiebre BH6, así como hasta hace poco andábamos con la fiebre Frozen xD (yo sigo en ella xD). Spoilers, spoilers muajaja xD. XDDDD tu comentario en el fic anterior me mató xD.

El próximo drabble se titula: El Amor es Bondadoso. ¿Por qué será? (Eso sonó a una canción xD). Desde ahora les aviso que en el próximo capítulo (que será más larguito, obvio :3) aparecerá un nuevo personaje. Mi Hermana Menor Lemmon _**Snow Heaven**_ sabe quién es. ¿Quieres una pista, hermana? Tiene pelo negro y ojos verdes, su nombre empieza con S :3

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


	3. Es Bondadoso

**Fandom: **Big Hero 6/6 Grandes Héroes/Grandes Héroes.

**Parejas: **Hiro/Honey, Gogo/OC, Fred/OC, Wasabi/OC.

**Rating: **PG.

**Categorías: **Romance, Friendship.

**Sinopsis: **El amor es paciente, es bondadoso; el amor no tiene envidia; el amor no es jactancioso, no es arrogante; no se porta indecorosamente; no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no toma en cuenta el mal recibido; no se regocija de la injusticia, sino que se alegra con la verdad; todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor es todo eso y mucho más.

**Advertencias: **Posibles spoilers de la película.

**Notas/Spoilers: **Próximamente **LEMON **leve (porque Hiro no sabe ser un niño bueno).

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad del genio Walt Disney y Marvel. Yo solo uso mi loca imaginación sin fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Es Bondadoso**

_"Cuando todos los días resultan iguales es porque el hombre ha dejado de percibir las cosas buenas que surgen en su vida cada vez que el sol cruza el cielo."_

- Paulo Coelho.

* * *

><p>Gogo había llegado más temprano de lo usual a la universidad. Claro que lo hizo maldiciendo en voz baja y de mala gana, pero lo hizo. Cuando Gogo Tomago prometía algo, de alguna manera eso siempre se cumplía. La razón por la que Gogo llegó más temprano que los demás (y no exactamente por voluntad propia) era que el profesor Kurt, uno de sus profesores predilectos (y que Gogo sabía que era también su alumna favorita) se lo había pedido. Al parecer, había llegado una chica nueva a su curso y el profesor quería que Gogo, la estudiante en la que más confiaba, le enseñara todo lo necesario para prepararse. Gogo estaba sentada ya enfrente de su mesa, jugando con una envoltura de chicle y masticando sin cesar, irritada. ¿A qué horas llegaría la chica nueva?<p>

Se recargó sobre el respaldo de su silla, medio aburrida, medio cansada. Pensó en la posibilidad de dormir un rato hasta que llegara esa nueva alumna, pero luego pensó que no era buena idea si la chica llegaba y la encontraba dormida. Reportaría al profesor Kurt, y Gogo no quería decepcionarlo. Ella tenía un fuerte sentido del honor y jamás rompía sus promesas. Se entretuvo, por tanto, mirando una fotografía de todo el grupo unido que Honey había colocado en su escritorio. Allí estaban Hiro, Tadashi, Honey, Fred, Wasabi y ella misma apelotonados en torno a la cámara, sonriendo y saludando. Gogo sonrió con cierta nostalgia. La verdad, echaba de menos a Tadashi. Era un chico muy simpático y bueno, aunque quizás demasiado blandengue. Gogo prefería a Hiro, la verdad. No era tan... Quien sabe... ¿Chico perfecto? Pero lo que Gogo sabía perfectamente, era que Honey le quería. Le quería de una manera... distinta a la de amigos. Y por eso Gogo le tenía más pena a la muerte de Tadashi.

—Hum, ¿hola? —dijo una voz tímida tras de ella. Gogo suspiró y se giró en su silla.

**-ooo-**

Hiro miró de reojo a Honey mientras paseaban a los perritos por la ciudad. Ella se lo había pedido, y la verdad Hiro ya empezaba a disfrutarlo. Últimamente Honey se había vuelto muy atenta y amable con todos; se preocupaba por la gente, y velaba por los animalitos y siempre que quería hacer algo, se lo pedía a él. Hiro no se molestaba por ello. Estaba acostumbrado a seguirla ya.

Había pasado una semana desde que Hiro le permitió a Honey entrar a su laboratorio, pero no se quejaba en absoluto cuando desde entonces la joven entraba a éste cuando quería y lo recorría mirando a todas partes. Hiro no le decía nada al respecto. Le tenía demasiada compasión para regañarla o echarla. Hiro y Honey platicaban sobre cualquier cosa trivial. Que cómo estaba de salud la abuelita de Honey, de como estaba la tía Cass, de si iban al café después de clases, de si hacían el proyecto juntos. De eso estaba hablando Hiro, cuando notó que Honey se había rezagado y se hallaba encogida en la acera, con el largo cabello cayendo sobre sus piernas. Hiro se acercó, confuso.

—¿Honey? ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado. Honey elevó la vista; sus enormes ojos verdes reflejando la imagen de Hiro.

—No... Es que... De repente, fue una punzada, y luego lo recordé y... —Al decir esto volvió a encogerse, enterrando la cara entre las rodillas, mientras el perrito soltaba ladridos lastimeros. Hiro no dijo nada; simplemente la abrazó y enterró su nariz en su cabello. Olía a miel y a limón. Irónico.

Hiro pensó en que realmente olía bonito.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Y aquí está! Dije que el siguiente sería un poquito más largo, espero que este les haya gustado. Vamos con los reviews:

_Snow Heaven: _XD ¿Tomadashi? ¿Hablas de Gogo y Tadashi? ¿Y eso cuando fue? Sí, pobre T.T XD aquí estás xD. Yo igual hermanita *-*

_Goldengate24: _No si yo me mato primero (?) Y Annie me cae bien xD. Por cierto o.O Annie, quiero decirte que te llamas igual que un personaje que pienso sacar luego... A ver qué hace ella.

_Abel Lacie Kiryu: _La verdad yo siempre me imaginé que Honey estaba enamorada de Tadashi, la verdad ellos dos son lindos juntos aunque yo no me los acabo de tragar, no sé, la prefiero con Hiro xD. Si, pobre Hiro. Debe enfrentarse a su propio hermano por una chica, que encima es el mayor y muy querido. ¡Maldito! :'( Creo que lo hizo solo para darte deseo. Pobre Honey, sí. Tiene catorce años, es decir, la edad que tenía en la peli x) Shota.

_lisbeth2003: _A mí me sucede a la inversa: no me gusta el Tadahoney sino el Hironey, así que no sé... Pero puede que algún día me anime a hacer algo de ellos, no sé, si llegan a gustarme ;) Gracias. Mi próximo lemon lo tendrás, te lo aseguro wuajaja xD.

_Silvermist Wattson: _Una preguntita: ¿Qué le ven todos al Hirogo? Yo no le veo la gracia :P será porque mi Hermana Menor Lemmon no ha conseguido pegármelo. Gracias :D ¡Y al fin probaré la nutella! (?)

_hikary-neko: _Gracias x) XDD. Niña, aún no has limpiado, limpia, Wasabi se desmayó cuando vio el desastre y Fred se tropezó (?) Ya mero xDDD. Gracias :) Tarea, tarea, everywhere. Yo ando en exámenes, por eso no publico muy seguido. ¡Libre Soy, Libre Soy! No, aun no T.T No lo sé, demasiado difícil xD. Te quiero y nos leemos luego. XDDDD.

_Marie Tolomei: _XD. ¡Un gusto! ¡ES QUE HONEY ES PERFECTA! Gogo me gusta pero me recuerda demasiado a Astrid, no sé, tengo la mala costumbre de preferir a cualquier personaje menos al protagonista (es lo que tiene querer ser diferente que los demás que idolatran a Gogo, yo prefiero a mi Honey *corazón*). Hiro y Baymax son los únicos que la han superado, y ella está seguidita de Tadashi :) Mericcup es genial, algún día me animaré a escribir una historia sobre ellos, y sí la seguiré. The Big Four es la ley *corazón* Y pues, muchos siguen al TadaHoney, pero yo prefiero el Hironey, ¿por qué? Son más lindos y adorables y me gusta ver su historia desde cierta perspectiva, es decir, la que estoy ocupando aquí. Hiro y tú es mi segunda opción xD. Gracias.

Bueno, eso fue todo (de momento). El próximo cap se llamará: No Es Envidioso. E intentaré que sea más largo que éste T.T que la escuela me exprime el cerebro.

¡Besos de colores!

Bella Luna Lemmon.


End file.
